Product to a Kiss?
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts. Dead Voldemort! Alive Dumbles and Snape!Fred and Gearge still intact. Weasley product! A kiss! DMHP!
1. Chapter 1

It all began as a 'simple-every-other-day at Hogwarts' day. That is, until we came across Harry.

Harry was sprinting down the halls, running like a mad man. Robes, Cloaks-you name it- were flying behind. Horn-rimmed glasses were painfully pressing against his face due to the imaginable speed. Flushed and panting like a pregnant women in labour, Harry was running away from Merlin knows what! Voldy Mouldy? Fred and George's latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product? Not really. Try a seventh year Terry Boot that _ingested _a Weasley product.

'MERLIN, NO!' Harry screamed as he pushed past people.

'But, Harry! I have to! I need you! It won't feel the same!' A very whiney Terry replied.

'ARGH! Move faster you damn legs!' Just when Harry was going to round the corner, His trainers had to untie at that very moment. 'ARGH!! NOOO!' Harry yelled as he plummeted to the ground superman-style and landed on the cold, hard floor.

Terry gave a feral smile and advanced to Harry tantalizingly slow. Harry's heart was about to beat out of his chest.

'Oh Merlin, no! Oh God! I'm Sorry! Hermione, I never meant to stick Ron's sock in your hat! Ron, I didn't mean to sneeze on you! Oh God! Fred, George, I'm sorry I never tested your products when you asked!' Harry thought as he scrambled to get up and back away slowly.

'Harry, don't runaway! I know you really want this! You're just dying to have my prick shoved up that pretty little arse of yours!' A-not-so-Terry-Terry said in a singsong voice.

Harry shuddered and couldn't help but whimper. Oh boy, who would have guessed a Weasley product could falter the boy-who-lived, when he never faltered in front of the Dark Lord? Harry looked around wildly. Seeing if there were any means of escape. 'Yes! A person! Oh, wait! NOOOO! Why does it have to Malfoy?' Harry thought hastily.

*

Draco was mindlessly strutting down the halls, when he spotted his favourite victim, Potter. 'Ooh, would you look at this! Oh! Potty looks like a little, helpless deer caught in headlights!' He smirked.

*

Even though it _was _Draco, Harry had no choice but to feel grateful. No doubt would he take the golden opportunity. Harry dashed under Terry's outstretched arms and sprinted into Draco. Harry moved in such speed, that he resembled a black blur in both Terry and Draco's eyes.

Draco grunted at the added pressure on his chest. Draco's gaze travelled downwards and spotted a very flushed Harry latched onto him as if he was some sort of Lifesaver. 'That's new,' Draco thought, 'Sort of nice…Wait! What am _I Thinking_?!'

'What in Merlin's balls are you doing?!' Draco Screeched. Wait, Malfoy's don't screech.

'Shh!! Please, just for once follow _my _lead!' Harry whispered desperately.

'_Huh_?' Draco thought. This was in fact, the first time in is life he was ever _this_ confused.

'Oh, _Draco_! I'm so happy you're here. Terry's after me, _babe_!' Harry purred batting his long lashes. Draco had a bewildered expression on his face. Never, has his name been said in that tone of voice. It had Draco's knees buckling.

'Er-no problem…_Harry_?' Terry looked absolutely furious.

'Hah, you think _you_ can fool me?' Terry asked through gritted teeth.

Harry panicked. He looked anywhere but Malfoy or Terry. Tense and nervous at what he was going to do; Harry squeezed Malfoy's robes in his fist.

'_Oh Merlin! Why do you hate me? Oh God, I can't believe what I'm about to do!_' Harry thought.

Harry blinked slowly and with lustful eyes, he stared at Malfoy; all together trying not puke.

'_WHAT?!' _Draco thought as his eyes buggered out of their sockets. '_Oh Merlin, he's leaning in!! Why aren't I stopping him?!' _Draco thought.

'_**Maybe, because you don't want to.'**_

'_What? Who said that?'_

'_**You,'**_

'_What? What? What?! No I didn't!'_

'_**I'm a little thing called the "reasonable thought" in the back of your head. Now shut up and kiss him! I know we want to!'**_

'_Oh Merlin, I am nuts and I do-MPHRL!' _Draco's sequinned thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft, plump lips on his own. Draco instantly melted into pile of putty. The kiss was so intoxicating. Without realizing it, Draco was trying to deepen the kiss and to his amazement, Harry shyly responded.

Harry must have come to his senses because he quickly pulled away. Draco Inwardly cried leaving him with a familiar buzzing feeling slowly travelling south. Draco was lonely and hard. Really hard.

_THUD!_

Terry was on the floor. Fainted probably. Harry sighed and walked over to the limp body, the Weasley product must've wore off. Harry sighed again, lifting Terry by the armpits and pulling him on his back. Slightly staggering, Harry headed towards the Gryffindor towers. Harry looked back at Malfoy.

'Well, thanks. I-ugh have to go…Draco' Harry said softly trying out Malfoy's name.

Draco was left astonished, 'Er- no problem…' he responded uncertainly.

Harry smiled lightly and made his way to the towers. Oh boy, was he going to have a nice chat with Fred and George.

*

"Hi Harry!" Both Fred and George said in chorus.

"Hello…Guys," Harry said calmly.

Both Fred and George's grins faltered, vanishing slowly and an awkward expression replacing both their identical faces. Harry smiled calmly again and dropped the unconscious Terry on the ground.

'Ha Ha!' George said weakly and looked at Fred. Both of them raised their arms in a surrendering manner.

'No need to be mad, Harry!' They both said.

'Oh, I'm definitely not angry…'

'Oh ha ha, phew!' Fred said.

Harry smiled and looked at the both before speaking, 'I'm FURIOUS!!!!!!'

Fred and George had their mouths open in a silent scream before they scrambled to runaway.

**A/N: Hope you like it!! I started writing this during the christmas break and I finally finished it!! xD I know my Grammar is sorta bad! So, Anyone willing to beta it? :P**


	2. AN: Read!

_**A/N:**_ **Just to make things clear, this is not a chapter of the story simply an author note.**

As a reader of fan fiction, I know how frustrating it is when an author doesn't update quickly. So, I just wanted to say, that no, I haven't abandoned my story and no, I'm not going to make up some lame excuse that my laptop corrupted on me and lost all my story files (sorry if that offended anyone). I, just simply suffered from writers block and over used my brains for exams. Anyways, I will I update soon; I finally got an idea for chapter two. Also, I just realized that I didn't have a disclaimer for chapter one…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Every character and setting belongs to JK Rowling. The only thing I own and is safe to say, is the plot and a pair of Gryffindor socks I bought at a store 3 years prior.

Anyways, thanks for your understanding!

_yours, _

_Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! After many months suffering writers' bloc, I was finally able to complete chapter 2. Thanks for you patience!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Back in Slytherin Territory…_

Draco was pacing around the common room; deep in thought.

'_He leaned in and kissed me! But then again, he had no choice. Ugh! This is making no sense! And why the fuck __am__ I so damn upset that the kiss meant nothing?! Freaking closeted gay feelings!! Could it be….? Shit, no! Damn it, I-I can't like Ha-Potter!'_

_*_

After dropping Terry off in front of Ravenclaw's common room entrance, Harry snuck back to the Towers.

"Gillieweed popsicles," the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. He made his way to his favourite squashy chair by the fireplace. Harry sighed remembering today's embarrassing events. Harry groaned while he imagined different possible scenarios that could possibly happen tomorrow involving a certain blonde.

"Oh no. What if that freaking git tells everyone while I'm entering the Great Halls?"

_Entering Harry's imagination_

_Malfoy is seated at the Slytherin table looking smug. As Harry enters the hall, Malfoy whispers something to Pansy's ear while keeping his eyes on Harry. Pansy looks up and smirks and opens her mouth, 'OOOOOO, POTTER LIKES MEN!'_

_Harry's jaws fell wide open and closed them again and opened them several times. All while resembling a gaping fish. Ron looked over to Harry and frowned looking utterly disgusted._

"NO!" Harry yelled into his pillow, "oh, just in my head…pfft, that'll never ha-happen!" Harry stuttered as he got off the chair and headed for some rest.

*

_Harry batted his eyelashes and crouched down on all fours; never breaking eye-contact. He crawled sensually to his willing victim. Once Harry was only mere millimetres away from his gazer, he looked up from under his long, dark lashes and spoke in a very alluring sugar coated voice that would melt any witness's moral sense into nothing._

'_Draco,'._

Draco bolted up. He blinked rapidly and looked around his dorm. It was only a dream. Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Merlin, he's killing me…' He sighed again and drew his curtains; everyone was gone. Draco stretched and got out of his, while immediately searching for his uniform. Once he was decent, he headed down stairs for breakfast.

*

Harry had no idea. Because, Harry was still sleeping. No idea, that no one had bothered to wake his poor little arse and tell him he was going to be late. Finally, his internal clock decided to kick in. Harry woke up and reached for his glasses."_Tempus,"_ yup, he was definitely late.

Minutes later, a fresh Harry was seen running down the halls. He speedily 'rounded the corner, but only to collide into someone. The impact of the collision made Harry fall onto his **derrière(butt).**

"Ah, Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to collect his scattered items, "Sorry 'bout that, wasn't watching." He finished.

"You got that right you _half blood_," Harry looked and glared. Not surprised at all to find a smug looking Malfoy. Harry wrinkled his nose when a very malfoyish pale hand was clutching _his_ book _and_ quill.

"I said sorry, Malfoy. So, sod off and give me back my stuff, you twit!" Harry said while looking at Draco's annoying dragon-hide shoes.

"Uh uh uh, pot head. Firstly, you talk to _me _politely-didn't that _mudblood _show you any bettter-"Ah! Sh, keep quiet I'm talking Ha-rry,"-"Secondly, if you threaten me, try and look at my face like a man, _baby pothead!_" Draco said in a cooing tone.

Much to Harry's discomfort, he looked up while trying not to remember yesterday's night embarrassing event. "Give 'em back I said, Malfoy!" Harry said while growling.

"What did I tell you Potter? Did it not go through your thick head or what? I said Ask nicely or I won't give it back!" Draco sneered. Harry clenched his teeth before sighing.

"Fine. May I, master-_dick head, Malfoy_- Draco, have my stuff back, please?" Harry asked pleadingly while smiling "oh so" charmingly beaux.

Draco slumped and opened his mouth a little bit. He then closed his mouth again. He stuck the books and quills infront of Harry while frowning. Malfoy's don't ever become speechless. And, Malfoy's certainly do not blush.

"Thanks _**Drra-cooo,**_" Harry cooed while thinking, how much of a chimp Malfoy looked like. He smirked before turning around and mockingly started strutting away in a malfoy manner.

Draco hissed and clenched his fist angrily. _"That piece of lard thinks he can make fun of me…I'll show that arse how much of a pain I can be,"_

_*_

"Aye mate, saved your spot 'ere!" Ron called as Harry entered potions class, "Just in luck, Snape's not 'ere yet!"Just as Ron said this, the swishing sound of a cloak was heard.

"Wrong as usual Ron," Snape turned his hooked nose towards Harry, "…Twenty-five points from gryffindor…Potter" Snape said in his nasally voice. Harry glared at the floor.

Seconds later Draco entered, "I bet he's gonna get it too mate," Ron said.

"Late ? Try not to be late again," Snape sneered. Draco smirked at Harry as he walked to his seat. Harry scowled at him in annoyance.

Professor Snape sat himself at his desk and put his fingers together. "Now that we're all settled," insert slimely face glaring at Harry, "Shall we begin?"

" What an ol' greasy git," Ron whispered

"Today, you shall be brewing a blood replenishing potion. The instructions are found on the board. When I pair you, you will begin,"

Harry sighed. He really hated double-potions especially with the Slytherins'. Knowing his luck and how much Snape loathed him, he was going to be separated from his friends.

"Parkison and Longbottom,"

"Goyle and Brown,"

"Crabbe and Finnigan,"

"Zabini and Thomas,"

"Nott and Granger"

"Malfoy and….." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and prayed he wouldn't be paired with Draco. "Ah yes, Potter" Harry let his breath and looked over to Malfoy, he simply smirked. Harry scowled and grabbed his things to move over.

"Bulstrode and Weasley" The names became to drone on as harry walked over to Draco; sluggishly mind you.

"Potty, about time. Now settle in and get comfy." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Bugger off Malfoy! Got get the things and I'll heat up the cauldron," Harry responded tiredly. Malfoy sneered and stuck his face in front of Harry.

"First of all Potter, no one orders _**me**_ around and secondly, _**you**_ go get the stuff from the cupboard, understood? Or, do I have to repeat myself?" Draco smiled smugingly.

Harry scowled and angrily got out of his chair and went to get the ingrediants. Surely, this was going to be a long class.

*

"_**C-h-o-p **_Potter! Not stab,"

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy! I'm tired of you're nagging! Quit it or I'll stab you," the knife in his hand was pointed towards Malfoy matched with an icy glare.

"Oh, be quiet Potty! You're threats don't scare me, now continue with the chopping," Malfoy drawled. Harry frowned and started to "chopped", "much better. I believe yelling is the only thing that can pass through your thick skull!"

After many minutes of continuos bickering and to Harry's delight, the period was done.

Harry packed his bags and left but not before glaring at Malfoy. Draco smirked.

"See you 'round Pottypants,"

*

"Ugh what an insufferable git! I hate him so much, he's such a waste to my life!" harry said as he glared at malfoy from across the table.

"Aye Harry, is alright just forget abou the git," Ron said as he stuffed a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"Harry one would say you were overreacting," Hermione said wisely.

" 'mione you can't be serious! Back me up Ron,"

"Yeah 'mione, Harry is right! You shoulda saw how that git was treating him during potions!"

" Whatever Ronald. Harry, you should just ignore him and not waste yourself on him."

"Yeah yeah, if only he would leave me alone," Harry said but more to himself. _"What an arse pain…this whole mess started with Fred and George's prank lust potion…" _Harry sighed and swivelled his fork around his plate, _"Those Gits will __**definitely pay**_._"_

From acroos the table, Draco could be seen squinting his eyes in a chilly glare; set on for Harry. He angrily bit off the spaghetti from his fork thinking, _"that Potter and his stupid tempting face…I'll __**show him!**__" _

**A/N: well, that took ages…So sorry, D: I have no excuse! You may hate me now**_**,**_


End file.
